The Wastelands
by MoonStarrs
Summary: Well, to be honest, it's not an xover... It's just one of my own stories. And, You'll have to read it to see what it's about, so NYEH! 3


As I walked through the wastelands of Montorage I began to realize how long it had really been since I had actually seen my homelands. Everything was in ruins and it upset me to see bones shrouded around the once lovely, city. Had it really been so long? Had all of my people actually died off? Had I actually left them in such a great time of need? These questions raced through my mind as I made my way to a shabby looking shack. As I got closer, and closer I noticed the familiar noise of rustling clothing, and turned to look at what was making the noise. To my surprise it was a Demonican! "My god…," I mumbled under my breath, "Are my eyes deceiving me?" The creature turned around and gazed hopefully at me with its slitted pupils. "Madame, you are… you are the Counts daughter, you are…" it gasped as if it could not breathe. I smiled and took a bow. "Yes, and you are Demonican. What a pleasure it is." As I began walking again, I noticed that more and more Demonicans were awaking from their slumber to take a glance at me. Their comments about me made me feel as if I were very powerful, but I did not loose my composure. "That is the heir to the _throne_!" I heard quite a few times. Finally, I reached the shack. The door was locked, but with one flick of my wrist the door swung open to reveal who was inside. A shabby looking man, with dark oily hair glanced over his shoulder to look at me with a glare. I walked in and took a seat right next to him, at the round table. "Ah, there she is." My father said in a cheerful voice. I gave him a toothy smile, and looked around at the other people who were sitting around the table. There was a handsome man sitting next to my father, his prominent chin giving him an edgy look. "Veronk." I greeted him with a sly smirk. He nodded respectfully back at me, but I could tell that something was wrong with him. "Ah, hello Slithe." I smiled at the oily-haired man sitting next to me. He looked at me, and I saw his thin lips curl. "Rasha." He greeted my formally. I felt like laughing, but I knew that I shouldn't in such terrible times. Oh how I longed to have these great lands back to the way they used to be. "Something is troubling you, Rasha dear." Dahni, an Aubergonian said in a broad voice. I wondered whether he had the power to read minds like my people. "Ah, nothing. Nothing at all. Don't worry about me." I lied through gritted teeth. I've never liked to lie to people who are trying to help, but it was oh so satisfying. "Darling, now that you are here, may we get on with this meeting?" My father questioned me with a forced smile. I nodded, rather resentfully, but no one seemed to notice. I thanked the heavens that I was now not paying attention, and letting my mind wonder. The meeting seemed as if it was only a few seconds, and then I was being pushed out of the door with everyone else. "You _are_ finished with this meeting, right?" Slithe questioned in a very sincere voice. I knew that he wanted us all to leave, and never come back, but my fathers "always happy" attitude made me giggle. "Oh yes, most definitely. But we may need to use your house for future needs." My father smiled, and in almost an instant, vanished in a puff of bright yellow sparks. I chuckled to myself, and began walking towards what used to be, the castle. "Goodbye darling" Veronk waved at me. I motioned over my shoulder as a gesture to say goodbye back to him, but he had already vanished, along with everyone else. Why hadn't he asked if he could stay with me? I guess that he had other matters to attend to. He was after all, my fathers, bodyguard and I wasn't going to stop him from protecting him.

The castle was in a terrible state, and when I opened the large wooden doors the fell out of their sockets. I saw that the throne still sat where I remembered it being before. How I wish I could still be a little child running through the halls of the most beautiful castle in the world. Of course many may say that it isn't a nice place to be, but to the Demonicans, it was one of our most cherished landmarks. _Was._ I hate that word, not only because our lovely city _was_ ruined, but also because all of my memories have the word _was_ in them. I _was_ a pretty little Demonican. I _was_ always locked up inside of my room righting stories, and playing with my imaginary friend, Lynn. Lynn _was _the best thing that had ever happened to me. "Oi!" I jumped so high that I thought I would hit my head on the crumbling rafters. "Get outta my castle, you wench!" I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. There was a man standing in front of an old rusted cabinet. "Your castle!?!" I said furiously, "Your castle!?!" He gave me a cold-as-ice glare and I knew that it wasn't going to be easy to persuade to him that I was the little girl who once roamed these corridors. "Yes, _my_ castle." He said boldly. I gave a forced smile, and I knew that he could tell it was this, but I didn't care. I was much too furious to care about anything so small as such. "This is my castle. It will never be yours, and you need to get lost." I said, bearing my sharp teeth. He merely chuckled, opened a nearby door, and disappeared behind it. I wondered who he was, and then realized just that. Theome, the rival leader to my father's convent. "Theome, you bastard!" I shouted at the top of my dead lungs, as I flew towards the door he went through. "Rasha, darling." He cackled like a mechanical being. "Theome… get the hell out of here. I don't want to have to kill you, at least not yet anyway…" I snarled at him. "I don't like your attitude, Rasha," he grinned wickedly, "did your father really bring you up like this? And to think, I thought he would make great father material." I was at breaking point. With my teeth bared, I sped towards him, claws ready to snatch at his grimy face. "You are still as foolish as ever. Father didn't ever teach that lesson? Poor Rasha." He laughed at me, as he appeared behind me. "Theome, get out of my father's castle…" I repeated, wondering about what lesson he was talking about. "Ah, the lesson in question…" he chuckled "Maybe I can teach you in the after life. One can only hope that you won't be killed because you haven't learned this lesson." I snarled and stepped closer to him wondering how I would be able to get him down, begging for his own life. "That's not going to happen. You can't even block you're thought process from me. Ah, I remember when you were a youngling, a weakling. I could have overthrown you're father then. Now, it's impossible with you lurking around…"


End file.
